Frost Giant Frostmage CR 24
Uses , Monster Manual I, (Energy Substitution), Does not use Epic Level Handbook plus plus |DR= |immune=Cold |resist= |SR= |fort=+17 |ref=+9 |will=+16 |weakness=Fire |tag2= |spd=40 ft. |melee=''+4 large frost greataxe'' +30/+25/+20/+15 melee (3d6+17 plus 1d6 cold/×3) |ranged= |BAB= |grp=+30 |space=10 |reach=10 ft. |atkopt= |gear= |sa=Rock Catching |magic= |SLAcl= |SLA= |tag3= |str=29 |dex=12 |con=18 |int=25 |wis=12 |cha=10 |sq= |feats=Cold Focus, Cold Spell Specialization, Energy Substitution (cold), Frozen Magic Snowcasting, Improved Initiative, Greater Cold Focus, Maximize Spell, Piercing Cold, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (Evocation), Spell Mastery |skills=Climb +42, Concentration +38, Craft (alchemy) +45, Intimidate +34, Jump +42, Knowledge (arcana, local, the planes) +45, Listen +18, Search +45, Spellcraft +45, Spot +18 |possessions=large staff of frost (42 charges), +4 large frost greataxe, bracers of armor +5, robe of blending, ring of protection +5, crown of intellect +6 |grim= |tag4=''crown of intellect +6'' applied to Int score; 19 naturally |environment= |organization= |treasure= |advancement= |tag5='''B Bonus class spell |variants= }} Description Smaller than most giants, Arianus is short and thin framed. Nevertheless, the sheer magical essence that lingers around her is intimidating enough to scare off most foes. Long pale blue hair frames a cold uninviting face and steel grey eyes. She wears a robe that seems to blend colors with her surroundings even as she walks, and carries a staff made of pure ice. Plot Hook Legend has it that a powerful frost giant wizard lives far to the north past the Spine of the World. These legends in the books say that the giant they call the Breath of Winter has been there since before time was time, when glaciers covered the world. She makes her fortress in a vale where a perpetual blizzard covers the land. So cold they say, that you'll freeze by the fifth step, and you're heart stops by the sixth. The legend always said that if you could reach her, the giantess would be willing to bargain with you, knowledge of anything you wish to know for something she finds valuable. What an immortal sorceress would find valuable I can only guess. Now I'm not too sure about those fairy tales, never put much stock em. I have talked to some rangers that protect the Spine though. They say that if you pass the Spine for a few days ride you can see the vale, but the plains conceals an even greater mystery than the constant blizzard. The plains outside the vale house a massive standing army, or at least the remains. An entire army of thousands is frozen solid, still in their battle ranks and charging towards the vale. The rangers said they guessed them to be centuries old by their armor and weapons. What kind of power could freeze an army still you ask? Well I don't know or ever want to find out, but I'm sure there's gotta be something in that vale, and whatever it is has enough power to crush us like bugs. --Gades Argos, the veteran knight References Abilities: Frost Giants start with racial abilities of: +14 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +8 Constitution, -4 Intelligence, -4 Charisma. Plus 15 class levels includes 3 ability score increases. Arianus started with stats of Str 15, Dex 14, Con 10, Int 16, Wis 12, Chr 14 (36 point buy), and increased Intelligence three times. Frost Mage Class: ( ) This prestige class allows arcane casters to specialize not in a school of magic, but in spells with the 'cold' descriptor (mostly found in the Frostburn rulebook. Arianus gains +4 natural AC, the knowledge of spells conjure ice beast I-IV, animate snow, frostfell (though she cannot memorize it yet), gains Piercing Cold as a bonus feat, and has casts spells as a 15th level Wizard because of this class. animate snow spell: ( ) This spell allows the caster to form a construct out of snow to fight alongside it. If not using the Frostburn rulebook, substitute animate object in place of this spell. conjure ice beast I-IV spells: ( ) This set of spells conjures an icy ally to fight alongside the caster. If not using the Frostburn rulebook, substitute summon nature's ally in place of these spells. Piercing Cold feat: ( ) The piercing cold metamagic feat increases the level of the spell by one in order to enable it to damage foes normally immune to cold damage. If not using the Frostburn rulebook, reduce all spells that have the 'piercing cold' prefix by one spell level, and swap out the Piercing Cold feat for another. category:Epic category:Low-Epic Category:Cold-terrain encounters